Lynn Minmay
, known in Mandarin as , is one of the main characters of the Super Dimension Fortress Macross television series and The Super Dimension Fortress Macross: Do You Remember Love? movie and the protagonist of the The Super Dimension Fortress Macross: Flash Back 2012 OVA. Before and during Space War I, she was a waitress at the Nyan-Nyan Chinese Restaurant. Throughout the war, she climbed her way into fame as an idol singer and actress, and became infatuated with U.N. Spacy pilot Hikaru Ichijyo.Macross Chronicle Revised Edition 05/02/2013 Page 9 Personality & Character Skills & Abilities Lynn Minmay is a brilliant singer. She can also play the piano and keyboard. History Warning! Spoilers are ahead! Lynn Minmay was born on October 10, 1993 in Chinatown, Yokohama, Japan to Chinese restaurant manager, Lynn Paochun and his ethnic Japanese wife.Macross TV Series Liner Notes AnimEigo She lived at the restaurant her parents owned in Chinatown known as Minsharou. During Middle School, Lynn Minmay took singing, dancing and acting lessons. One day, Minmay packed her bags for South Ataria Island. Before leaving she saw photos of her and her family on a touchscreen photo frame, and had a minor argument with her parents. After venturing through a busy street. Minmay put her bag down by a wall and saw a poster promoting the SDF-1 Macross. Minmay became a waitress at the Nyan-Nyan Chinese Restaurant on South Ataria Island, living with her aunt, Lynn Feichun, and uncle, Lynn Shaochin. Space War I Yoshio-1 Lynn Minmay-1 SDFM-1.png|Laughing at Roy and Hikaru's conversation. Yoshio-2 Lynn Minmay-2 SDFM-1.png|Impressed by Hikaru's boost to inverted climb. Yoshio-3 Lynn Minmay-3 SDFM-1.png|Yoshio demands Minmay to buy him a can of petite cola. On Februrary 7, 2009, She attended the launch ceremony of the SDF-1 Macross with her neighbor Yoshio. They laughed when Hikaru Ichijyo interfered with a demonstration that his Senpai, Roy Focker,was providing commentary for and clapped when Hikaru performed a boost-to-an-inverted-climb in his Fan Racer. Later, Yoshio, demanded a can of Petite Cola from her but she refused because he already drank some juice. She agreed to take Yoshio to the bathroom when he had the urge to, as she walked away, Roy stared at her skirt. After the U.N. Spacy engaged the Zentradi in battle over the airspace of the South Ataria Island, Hikaru crash-landed his VF-1D Valkyrie (VT-102) in her neighborhood and stood up in Battroid mode in front of her house and workplace. Yoshio-2 Lynn Minmay-1 SDFM-2.png Yoshio-3 Lynn Minmay-2 SDFM-2.png Yoshio-4 Lynn Minmay-3 VF-1D-6 Hikaru Ichijyo-3 SDFM-2.png VF-1S-7 VF-1D-11 Yoshio-5 Lynn Minmay-4 SDFM-2.png VF-1S-8 Roy Focker-2 Lynn Feichun-1 Lynn Minmay-5 SDFM-2.png Yoshio's Father-1 Yoshio's Mother-1 Yoshio-6 Lynn Minmay-6 Lynn Feichun-2 Lynn Shaochin-1 SDFM-2.png Later that day, Minmay, her aunt and her uncle were hiding behind the entrance to the Nyan-Nyan. All of a sudden, Yoshio ran past VT-102 towards her. She told Yoshio to consider the possibility of the robot stepping him. Yoshio ran up to her room on the third floor to get a better look at the robot. The head of VT-102 opened, the back seat appeared first so Yoshio assumed no-one was inside but Hikaru then appeared sitting in the front (or rather, bottom) seat. Hikaru was surprised that his plane became a robot, Minmay and Yoshio were just as surprised and asked Hikaru how it happened but Hikaru had no answer, he also denied he was part of the military so Yoshio accused him of stealing it. Suddenly, a man driving a Refrigerator Fish Truck honked his horn and told Hikaru to get out of the way because he's trying to get to the shelter. Hikaru returned inside VT-102 and said goodbye to Minmay. He attempted to make VT-102 walk but nearly fell on the opposite building, so he activated the thrusters but the torque was great enough that VT-102 fell the other way, crashing into the Nyan-Nyan with the upper torso embedded in Minmay's room, luckily Minmay and Yoshio were fine. Later, civilians ran away as Roy landed his VF-1S in GERWALK. Approaching, it smoothly transformed into Battroid mode. This amazed Minmay. After Roy repaired VT-102, Minmay said goodbye to Hikaru and ran back with Yoshio to her aunt and uncle, who were apparently the last civilians who hadn't evacuated. Roy smiled as he stared at Minmay's Skirt through the camera of his VF-1S, he joked that Hikaru was a "dog" and was taking after himself more and more everyday. When she got to the shelter, she met with Yoshio's parents. Unfortunately Minmay forgot something at her house so she went back for it despite the danger. As she left, her aunt told her to be careful. Unfortunately, Minmay, upon returning to the city, got chased by a Regult, it was about to step on her but Roy luckily destroyed it and shielded her from the blast with his VF-1S in GERWALK mode. Roy told Hikaru to protect her while he drove off the enemy. Hikaru used the arms of VT-102 to grab onto her. Hikaru took off in GERWALK mode, flying through Heavy Multi-Warhead Missiles (Type Two) with her in the left hand. Hikaru apologized to her for the rough ride, Roy asked him if everything is all right, Hikaru said he was ok but Roy meant Minmay. Roy called Hikaru a pudnucker and did not care if Hikaru got killed as long as Minmay was safe. Hikaru suddenly remembered VT-102 had two seats. Caught up in a swarm of missiles, the left arm of VT-102 broke off and Minmay fell out, luckily, Hikaru opened the cockpit and pulled her into the back seat. Hikaru flew low in the ruins of Macross City. While crying, she noticed that her hair was ruined. Hikaru asked her what was more important, her hair or her life? She jokingly replied that it was her hair and they both laughed. They then screamed as VT-102 was about to crash into a Regult. Hikaru activated the thrusters to brake and passed through the legs of the Regult before tumbling over, as VT-102 got up, Hikaru noticed that she was unconscious and Hikaru panicked. 2031 In the Do You Remember Love? movie that chronicles the events of Space War I, Minmay is already an established celebrity. By the 2040s, the movie was also adapted into a play in which Mylene Flare Jenius plays the role of the famous singer. 2059 A picture of Minmay can be seen in a locket belonging to a Zentradi mogul called Richard Bilrer. 2067 Minmay was among Freyja Wion's influences. Relationships ;Hikaru Ichijyo When Hikaru landed VT-102 outside her home at the Nyan-Nyan, the two exchanged their first words together and she got the impression that Hikaru was "a nice guy."Macross Chronicle Revised Edition 05/02/2013 Page 10 Gallery Lynn Minmay.png Basara Nekki Lynn Minmay Sheryl Nome.jpg Trivia *Lynn Minmay's piano and keyboard playing skills is based on the fact that her voice actress, Mari Iijima, is a classically trained pianist.Behind Lynn Minmay Mari Iijima will sometimes play one during live performances. *It is rumored that attending Macross World convention motivated Mari Iijima to reprise her role as Lynn Minmay for ADV's English dub of the series that was first released in 2006.Macross TV DubMacross TV Dub She became the second voice actor ever to provide both the Japanese and English voices for the same character. The first being Miyuki Sawashiro who provided the Japanese voice of Puchiko in the 2003 OVA Leave it to Piyoko! and the English voice in the 2005 English dub. *To some extent, the morale raised by Lynn Minmay in Space War I is very reminiscent of Vera Lynn during the Second World War. *Minmay is the first recognised idol in Macross series. References External Links Category:Super Dimension Fortress Macross Category:SDF and DYRL Characters Category:Idols Category:Humans Category:Singers Category:Civilians Category:SDF Macross Category:Keyboardists Category:Pianists Category:Female